Mal entendido
by Jahne07
Summary: Cockles. Supernatural RPF. Misha estaba preocupado, Jensen hace un buen rato que no le respondía ni mensajes ni llamadas. No entendía que sucedía. Pero un Jensen celoso, no era nada bueno.


Apenas había terminado la convención por ese día Misha iba apurado a la habitación del hotel. Aunque no iba a la de él. No. Iba a la de Jensen. Por alguna razón llevaba un buen rato que lo ignoraba, no le respondía los mensajes de Whatsapp pero sí que los leía y cuando intentó llamarlo tampoco respondió ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡No lo entendía! No había hecho nada malo. O no recordaba haber hecho algo que se catalogaba de esa manera.

¿Y si quizás a Jensen le pasó algo? Pero.. Cuando eso sucedía siempre se enteraba, todos se entaban, nunca lo ignoraba, en realidad, jamás lo había hecho. Por lo mismo no entendía por qué estaba sucediendo eso ahora.

Ya se encontraba en el elevador y esperaba a que llegara al piso correcto. No se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, era alguien que necesitaba una respuesta.

Cuando el elevador abrió sus puertas salió disparado hacia la habitación que sería de Jensen. Sólo esperara que le abriera, sino vería de alguna manera que alguien más lo haga o hablaría con Jared para que él le dijera todo lo sucedido. A fin de cuentas, él y muchos más sabían que tenían una relación.

Golpeó la madera de la puerta con los nudillos y esperó a que se dignara a abrir. Intentó una. Dos. Tres veces. Pero nada, nadie abría la maldita puerta.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo y mandó otro mensaje:

" _Jensen, por favor, abre la puerta"_

Notó que a los segundos el mensaje fue leído. Intentó volviendo a golpear la puerta pero nada, genial, necesitaría ayuda.

Misha había comenzado a caminar hacia el elevador cuando las puertas de este se abrieron dejando notar a Jensen. Con solo mirarlo supo que no estaba de muy buenos ánimos y más con la mirada que le dio.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Habló y solo pasó por el lado de Misha directo a su habitación.

\- Venía hablar contigo, llevas un rato ignorándome –Siguió a Jensen y antes de que le cerraran la puerta en la cara entró tras él.

\- ¿Y no te parece que si te ignoro es porque no quiero hablar contigo? –Misha apenas había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando Jensen se giró diciendo esas palabras, lo tenía acorralado contra la madera y notaba aún más que de contento no tenía nada.

Y lo peor.. Esas palabras le dolieron.

Pero no se quedaría ahí, todo debía tener un porqué.

\- ¿Y me puedes decir por qué es que no se te apetece hablar conmigo? –Lo encaró e incluso acercó su rostro. Había fruncido el ceño, no quería que notara como se sentía pero estaba seguro que Ackles lo sabía, pero nada podría contra su mal genio. Nada.

\- No te hagas el tonto, Collins, tu sabes muy bien lo que has hecho –Apretó la mandíbula, de sólo recordarlo su enojo crecía.

\- ¿No crees que si supiera no te preguntaría?

\- Eres una puta, Collins, con lo que has hecho esta noche –Fue como si escupiera esas palabras. Le dolía a él mismo decir eso pero, estaba dolido, sabía lo que vio en esa imagen, estaba seguro de que no podía ser otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué mierda te pasa, Jensen? –Empujó a Ackles para volver a tener su libertad. No entendía nada, estaba más perdido qué nunca- ¿Qué se supone que hice para que me vengas a tratar de puta, eh? A ver, dime

\- ¡Te besaste con Rob, Misha! –Medio gritó. Se pasó la mano por la cara y cuando abrió los ojos vio que Misha estaba sonriendo ¿Y a este que le parecía gracioso? Já. ¿Así terminarían las cosas entre ellos?- ¿Y te parece gracioso? No seas puta, déjame solo. Vete de aquí.

Ahora entendía el comportamiento de Jensen. Estaba celoso. Pero se equivocaba en algo importante, él en ningún momento se besó con Rob. Ni lo haría en algún momento. A la única persona que siempre quería besar era a Jensen.

\- ¿En qué te basas para decir que me besé con Rob? Yo en ningún momento hice eso –Su tono de voz era más calmado al que usó antes, ni había ni pisca de molestia. Se acercó a Jensen que le daba la espalda y posó la mano en su brazo, en el mismo lugar que Castiel había dejado una marca en Dean. Para su suerte Jensen no reaccionó de manera violenta.

Jensen no se movía, ni decía algo. Estaba triste porque cuando se metió a Twitter vio una imagen donde se podía ver que Rob y Misha se estaban besando. No pensó en nada más que eso. Al instante se había salido de la aplicación y dejó de responder todo mensaje que Misha le mandaba. Pensar y ver que la persona que tanto amaba podía hacer algo así lo devastó.

\- Jensen.. No me ignores –Escuchó un suspiro de su parte.

\- Hay una foto en twitter.. Donde se veía que tú y él se estaban besando Misha –Su tono de voz era bajo, algo apagado, todo el enojo que tuvo se había transformado a tristeza- Sé lo que vi…

\- No, Jensen, estás equivocado –Avanzó hasta quedar frente a frente y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos- No me besé con Rob, no te miento, jamás te haría algo así. ¿Me mostrarías la foto que viste?

Jensen lo miró a los ojos y Misha notaba su tristeza, los ojos de su pareja eran bastante expresivos. De nuevo no tenía respuesta, o no una hablado, porque Jensen había sacado su celular y buscó la imagen, en realidad, ni eso tuvo que hacer, cuando apretó la aplicación le envió directo a ella.

\- Ten.. –Fue apenas lo que dijo y entregó el celular.

Vio la foto que habían tomado las fans. Debía admitir que aunque la calidad no era tan buena, el ángulo por el que fue tomada si lo fue, pero en realidad, sus labios ni siquiera se estaban topando, siempre hubo distancia.

La imagen ya era de hace horas y jamás venían solas, siempre luego subían algún vídeo de la convención o del momento en que "se besó" con Rob para que se supiera la verdad. No tuvo que buscar mucho hasta encontrar un Vine donde se veían claramente que fue lo que en verdad pasó.

\- Jensen, no me besé con Rob. Mira –Posó el celular frente a él para que apreciara que le decía la verdad.

Fue como si Jensen no diera crédito a lo que veía. Ahora pensaba algo que antes ni por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza, el ángulo por el que las fans debieron tomar la foto, porque de verdad ¡Misha no besó a Rob! Dios, se sentía tan feliz en ese momento.

Rodeó a Misha con sus brazos teniéndolo totalmente apegado a él. Ahora se sentía mal por la manera en que lo había tratado, era celoso con Misha, no quería perderlo, si lo perdía a él sentía que ya nada tendría sentido.

Porque para Jensen.. Sin su Misha la vida ya no tenía sentido.

\- Perdóname, Misha –Escondió el rostro en el cuello de Misha. Sentía como una mano le acariciaba la espalda y la otra el cabello. Su Misha no estaba enojado, pero no por eso se sentía menos culpable por todo el alboroto que hizo hace un rato- De verdad lo lamento mucho –Susurró.

\- Tranquilo, Jensen. Todo fue un mal entendido ¿sí? –Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos para tenerlo de frente y poder besarlo.

El beso era lento, calmado, transmitía los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro. No había apuros en separarse, ni porque alguien los viera, solo eran ellos dos demostrando el cariño que se sentían luego de un gran mal entendido por parte de Jensen.

\- Te amo demasiado –Susurró Misha entre el beso y notó como los labios de Jensen se curvaban en una sonrisa.

\- Te amo más –Respondió de vuelta. Aún tenía a Misha entre sus brazos y no pensaba soltarlo, por lo mismo lo arrastró con él a la cama que había- Misha, yo..

\- Shh.. –Puso un dedo sobre sus labios- Lo sé, sé que dirás y no hay nada que perdonar. Aparte, yo he sido peor que tú ciertas veces

Escuchó a Jensen reír y se vio estrechado un poco más entre esos grandes y fuertes brazos. Sabía que por mucho que dijera que ya no importaba Jensen no pensaría lo mismo y seguiría pidiendo perdón hasta decir basta, lo entendería y seguiría haciendo saber que ya era tema pasado.

Se acomodó mejor entre los brazos de su Jensen y volvió a besarlo. Siempre les gustaba aprovechar el tiempo que estaban juntos y esta vez no sería una excepción. Aparte, sería una muy buena manera de "reconciliación". Una muy buena y placentera manera.

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por leer! ¿Qué les pareció?:3_**


End file.
